Lovely: Part 2
by outreasoned
Summary: This a cute sequel to my one shot, Lovely. I suggest reading that first. :)


Lovely: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A sequel to lovely through Rin's eyes

000

She loves him.

Rin slowly woke up from her slumber to notice that her mate was not there. A wave of sadness washed over her as she stared at the empty side of their bed. She lifted herself off the mattresses and her hand immediately went to support her aching back. Her other hand moved to rub her large stomach that was carrying another life.

She smiled and looked down, "Mommy is very tired this morning."

Rin moved to grab her warm robe and make it to the bathroom. She had to pee all the time now.

After she did her business, she brushed her teeth and then headed down the stairs to the kitchen. It may have only been 8:00 in the morning, but she felt like having chocolate cake.

She grabbed the leftovers from the fridge and feasted.

"Mmmmm," she moaned in delight. She really did love food. Having a child grow inside gave her an excuse to eat even more.

She was in the middle of enjoying her delicious cake when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw who was calling her.

She swallowed her last bite and then answered, "Hey, love."

"Hello," he said with a chuckle, "How is my lovely woman doing this morning?"

"Pretty good seeing as how I'm eating a chocolate cake," she replied while taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you're doing well," he paused for a moment, as if he was dismissing someone, "I have a question for you."

"Which is?"

"Will you join me for lunch today? I will have Jaken pick you up if you wish."

"I would love to!" She said enthusiastically, "What time?"

"Jaken will be there around 11:30."

"And what should I wear."

He sighed, "How about you wear that gorgeous dress I bought you?"

Rin was confused, "What dress?"

"Go to our closet," he commanded.

She grabbed her cake and walked back up to their bedroom. She stayed on the phone with her lover when she opened it up to find a gorgeous pink maxi dress. The torso was pink lace with a sweetheart neckline. It synched just below the bust and had an open back.

"It's beautiful, Sesshomaru," she said while eying it, "but isn't it a little too sexy for a mother-to-be?"

"Well the mother-to-be is extremely sexy, and I want to see you in it."

Rin giggled and said, "Alright, Sessh. Where are we going to lunch?"

"That French café you love so much," he replied.

"Café Vanille? You do love me."

"I love you more than words can describe," he said genuinely, "I have to go now, I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you, Sessh. See you soon."

The hours past soon, and Rin had just finished curling her hair and putting on makeup. Her wedding ring dazzled in the light, causing her to smile. She absolutely loved him. The doorbell rang and she figured that Jaken had arrived. She grabbed jean jacket to cover up her back and draw some attention away to her engorged breasts. Being 7 months pregnant really made everything big.

She walked down the stairs after grabbing her purse, and quickly opened the door to reveal Jaken.

"Milady," he greeted.

"Hello, Jaken. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking," he said with slight quickness.

The small demon opened up the passengers door for her and allowed her inside.

The ride was silent, Rin being on her phone, texting and tweeting, while Jaken concentrated on driving. She was getting antsy though, she really missed her man.

She couldn't have gotten to the office fast enough. God she was horny too. Curse pregnancy hormones. She got out of the car and look up at the towering Taisho Company skyscraper. With a small smile she walked with Jaken into the lobby.

She smiled at the old receptionist and waved, "How are the grandchildren, Aoi-San?"

"They're great," she replied beaming, "Thank you for asking Rin-sama. How are you doing?"

"I'm very pregnant, but healthy. And please, call me Rin."

The woman smiled and said, "I'll let Taisho-sama know you're here."

Rin waved goodbye and walked over to the elevator.

After a few minutes, Rin made it to the top floor of the giant building. She stepped out of the elevator with class. All of the employees stopped their work, stood up, and bowed at their boss' wife. Rin was always embarrassed by that. She never knew how to react so she usually just blushed profusely and bowed back.

"Well if it isn't my gorgeous sister-in-law," a raspy voice said from a distance.

Rin blushed and walked towards the figure, "Inuyasha!"

He ran up to her and gave her a big hug, "You look beautiful."

"What's with all the compliments, Yash? Did you have a good night?" She asked with a smirk.

"I may or may not have gotten laid last night," he replied with a wink.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Tell Kagome and the kids that I say hi. We need to get together for dinner soon."

"Tell your workaholic husband that," he said straightening out his tie, "I got to go. Nice seeing you."

They kissed each other on the cheek before departing. Now Rin could finally see her mate.

She knocked on the large doors and waited patiently for her husband. God she missed him, his smell, his body, his everything.

The door finally opened and Rin ran into the arms of her handsome mate.

He embraced her happily and lifted her chin up to him, "I trust you had a safe journey here."

"I did."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "You look absolutely stunning."

She smiled at his compliment, "Thank you. I'm not wearing a bra. Is it noticeable?"

He would take any excuse to look at her chest, "No, but your breasts look fantastic."

She smacked him playfully on the arm, and he smirked at her. "I missed you, Rin."

"I missed you too. The baby misses you."

His hand moved down to her large stomach. His young mate blushed with joy, "It still amazes me how gorgeous you are. You are glowing. Pregnancy is very becoming of you."

"Well maybe I'll have to be pregnant again someday," she said while biting her lip.

He kissed her neck and moved up to her ear, whispering, "Most definitely."

She wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him as close as she could, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved to kiss her but she fell backward a bit. Sesshomaru caught her and was deeply concerned for her well being of course. "Rin, are you alright?"

Her hand moved to her back, "My back. It's been killing me lately."

He moved a chair over so she could give her back a break. She sat down slowly, holding her stomach protectively. Sesshomaru pulled another chair over to sit next to her. "Do you need to lay down? Is there anything I can do?"

Rin laughed at his frantic tone, "I just need to sit down for a minute. Can we leave soon? I'm starving. I really want a croissant, and a bagel, and a doughnut, and chocolate milk, and ice cream."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his wife, "Whatever you desire. We can go now, if you'd like."

"Yes!" She said trying to get up, only to fall back into the chair, "Help?"

He chuckled and grabbed her hands, pulling her up gently. His lips met hers and he cherished every moment of it.

She loves him.

The car ride was short, as the café was only a few miles away. They were seated immediately. Sesshomaru never waited for anything, especially when his hungry, pregnant mate was involved. His mate. He couldn't help but swell with pride everything he saw his mate carrying his pup. His child. His family.

He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down very willingly, "I know I should watch what I eat, but I'm just so hungry all the time. I'm going to be huge, Sessh."

"I don't care what you look like," he answered.

She sighed, "Even if I'm like 30 pounds heavier."

He rolled his eyes, "Again, I don't care. Besides, that just means your breasts and ass will be bigger, which I won't complain about."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever, pervert."

He grabbed her hand, "Rin, you know I love you. Don't worry about your weight, you're carrying my child. You will always be gorgeous, no matter what your size. You're the definition of beauty."

"You're making me cry," she said wiping her tears, "You make me so happy."

"That's my job, Rin," he replied, "Now let's order you your croissant, bagel, chocolate milk, and ice cream."

"You forgot the doughnut."

"That too."

Their lunch was spent talking and enjoying each other's company. They talked about work, their baby, what names they should choose, which they could think of favorites or any name really.

"I feel like I haven't seen you, Sessh," she said sadly.

"I know, Rin. Work has been so busy. I've been trying to delegate matters to others," he said with concern.

"I just miss waking up to you in the morning," she confessed.

He sighed, "I don't want to wake you. You need your rest, Rin. We are going to be parents in less than 3 months. I need you to be healthy."

"I know. It's a selfish thing. I just wish you could take a day off to spend time with us."

He smiled, "If you weren't wanting to spend time with me, I would be worried. I will do what I can. All I do is think of you, love."

She was about to speak up when an all too familiar voice interrupted them, "Sesshomaru! Rin my darling!"

Sesshomaru suppressed a gag, "Mother. What are you doing here?"

Rin shot daggers at him, "Sesshomaru!"

His mother pulled over a chair without care for her son's protests, "How are you, Rin? And how is my grandchild? I'm so excited to see him/her."

"I'm very well, and so is the baby. Thank you, Inu Kimi."

"You're so sweet, darling. Is Sesshomaru treating you well? Is he working too much?"

"He does work a little too much. But he treats me like a queen. All is well," she replied.

She turned to her son, "You need to stop working. You'll turn into your stupid Father."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

His mother droned on, "All he ever did was work! He never spent anytime with me when I was pregnant with you. You better worship her. She's too good for you."

"Thank you for your input, Mother," he said sarcastically.

"How about you two come over to dinner tonight? Akira and I would love to spend some time with you," she asked Rin.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that screamed NO. But Rin couldn't be rude to the woman, "Of course we can."

Sesshomaru wanted to off himself right then and there. The last thing he wanted to do was be cock-blocked by his mother and her boyfriend.

Rin shot him an apologetic look, before smiling at his mother.

"Come by at 6:00! We're having shrimp cocktail and some delicious steak imported from Alaska."

"Sounds lovely! See you then."

Inu Kimi walked away with grace. Sesshomaru groaned as if he was in pain, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you do that?"

"You know I can't say no to your mother! She's a lovely woman and she just wants to spend time with us."

He sighed, "I just wanted us to relax tonight, maybe even have sex. Now I have to listen to my Mother talk incessantly and nag me."

Rin shrugged, "Do you have a lot of stuff to do? Or can you make Inuyasha do some work?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "If I do give him work to do, does that mean what I think it means?"

Rin winked, "You're not the only one who's missed the intimacy."

She loves him.

He collapsed on the bed next to her. Sweat dripped down his body as he settled down from his felt amazing, "Wow."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "You're fantastic."

"How long had it been?"

Sesshomaru replied, "More than 3 months, but who's counting?"

Rin laughed, "Well if you came home from work earlier, we would be doing this much more often."

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said genuinely, "I hope that I was able to make up for it a few minutes ago."

"Oh god, yes you did," she said happily.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments until Rin noticed that it was almost 4 o'clock. "We have to get ready soon."

Sesshomaru groaned, "Fuck that."

"Hey!" Rin chided, "The pup can hear that."

"That means the pup also heard us have sex, so I don't know what your point is," he replied.

Rin sighed and crashed her head down on her pillow, "We can't just cancel on your mother."

"I'm perfectly fine with calling her up and telling her we can't go."

"I know you can! But she's just trying to be a part of your life. She means well."

Sesshomaru groaned again, "I wanted to worship you tonight, Rin. I wanted to massage your back, lotion your skin, feed you chocolate covered strawberries, and make love."

"Well when you say it like that," Rin began. That seems so much more appealing then his mother's house, "Maybe I got really sick, throwing up, it's bad, we can't make it tonight."

Sesshomaru smirked and began to dial the number, but was interrupted by a phone call from his mother first, he answered the phone with a monotone, "Hello."

"Sesshomaru? It's Akira," the voice replied.

"How are you doing, Akira?"

"I'm fine. Your mother wanted me to call to tell you that she has to cancel dinner tonight. Apparently something went amiss at her fashion show in Milan so we are flying out there now."

Sesshomaru tried to hide his happiness, "Understandable. We will reschedule soon. Have a good flight."

"Will do. Goodnight to both of you."

They hung the phone and Sesshomaru smiled deviously, "Sometimes fate is on my side."

Rin smirked, "She cancelled?"

"Oh yes she did," he replied happily, "Now let's get down to business."

She loves him.

Labor. How absolutely terrifying it is.

A few months passed and Rin's water broke in the middle of the night, startling Sesshomaru, who was already crazy trying to protect his mate.

They made it to the hospital by 1:00 in the morning and Rin went into labor. Sesshomaru, in his sexy scrubs, had notified both his parents, who had surprisingly arrived quickly after that. His father seemed chipper for being awoken so early, "Excited?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Terrified."

His Father laughed, "I was the same way, now get back in there."

Sesshomaru looked to his own mother, "Rin wants you to be with her too, Mother."

Inu Kimi felt the tears roll down her cheek, "I would love to."

They walked together into the hospital room where Rin was laying down, extremely tired. She smiled when she saw his mother, "I'm so happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Rin," she said, "You're my make-shift daughter."

Rin laughed at the sentiment, "Yes and you're like my mother."

Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes. 'Women are so emotional.

Rin felt another contraction come on and she groaned in pain. Inu Kimi immediately grabbed her hand and told her to breathe. Sesshomaru came right to her side, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She tried to relax but the pain was too much for her.

After 10 hours she got an epidural.

After 12 she began to fall asleep

After 15 she got contractions again.

After 17, the baby was ready to come out.

She pushed and pushed. Giving birth to half demon child was a lot harder than she could've imagined.

When hour 18 rolled around, Rin was exhausted, but the doctor said she was dilated enough so she had to keep going.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see her in pain. "Do you want to have a C-section?"

Rin shook her head vigorously, "No! I can do this."

Sesshomaru nodded and let Rin grip his hand as hard as he could. She squeezed her yes shut and pushed as hard as she could, screaming profanities at her mate, which just caused him to smile and comfort her. "You're doing great, Rin.

"Well I wouldn't have to be in this position if you just kept it in your pants!"

His mother laughed and cheered Rin on. "Keep pushing, Rin."

Rin nodded and pushed as hard a she could, keeping a death grip on both of their hands. Sweat dripped down her brow, as she pushed for a final time, the doctor letting her know she succeeded. She felt a wave of relief when the doctor said,"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy.

Rin cried in happiness, "I did it."

Sesshomaru nodded, a small tear falling down his face, "You did.

Sesshomaru cut the umbilical cord, which he would never admit, grossed him out. He let the doctors clean his crying son off before he held his son in his hands, "Hey, little man. I'm your Dad."

The half demon stopped crying and looked up at his Father with confusion. Sesshomaru laughed and walked over to his mate, "Here's mommy."

Rin took her baby into her arms with great joy. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, "My baby boy, my pup."

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and pushed her hair out of her face, "I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

They stayed silent for a moment, letting Inu Kimi hold him and look at him, before returning him to his Mother. Rin gently rubbed his soft cheek skin and held him close to her. She would never let him go.

"What should we name him?"

Rin looked at her baby and immediately knew what to name him, "Hideo. Hideo Taisho."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Perfect."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love?"

"I know this might seem soon," she began, "But I really want a large family. I want our lovely son to have siblings."

"I do as well," he said, "But let's focus on him for now, okay?"

Rin smiled and rocked her son to sleep, "We love you."

She loves her family.

000

I hope you guys liked it. Again it was just a cute, fluffy one shot. If you haven't read lovely, I would read that too so you get a feel for what happened beforehand.

Hideo means "excellent man" in Japanese so I thought it would fit.

Review!


End file.
